The present invention relates to a cabinet system comprising combinable components for forming variants for universal usage, more particularly for various office room forms such as cell, group, or combined offices.
The known cabinet systems consisting of combinable components comprise a multiplicity of components which have several width and height dimensions within a defined modular pattern to be assembled to form the cabinet systems desired. In these systems, upper and lower cabinets, sideboards, highboards and the like are defined as such and can only be used and/or assembled in accordance with this distinct function. Very often, the single parts can only be combined after drilling additional holes directly into the furniture board. Disassembling or reassembling of the combined parts is possible only in a limited way and often damages the surface visibly and permanently. It is an objective of the present invention to provide a cabinet system which avoids the disadvantages of the known prior art and which ensures that a multiplicity of variants may be formed using only a small number of different components not being restricted to one function only, wherein these variants may be adapted as often as desired to match changing office room forms or office requirements.